Un amour impossible
by K. Oakenshield
Summary: Deux nains, un amour. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cet amour semble impossible mais qui sait ce que peut réserver l'avenir? Thorin/Kili
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgents :D

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages et l'univers qui les entourent ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Un amour impossible**

**Chapitre 1**

Par une froide nuit d'hiver, un jeune nain parcourait la forêt, emmitouflé dans ses fourrures. Le vent glacial qui lui fouettait les joues ne dérangeait pas son avancée. La tête penchée en avant, il ne semblait pas regarder ce qui l'entourait, ce qui était fâcheux pour lui car le paysage était d'une rare beauté. En effet, la neige avait presque tout recouvert et laissait derrière elle un manteau immaculé. Les arbres immenses autour de lui, les fourrés, le chemin, le ciel, tout semblait avoir été pensée pour créer un paysage de rêve. Toutefois, le jeune nain n'y faisait aucunement attention, son visage, encapuchonné, semblait pris dans d'intenses réflexions et pas des moindres. Effectivement, cet être, dont les cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux, sa peau aussi blanche que la neige et son visage presque imberbe, réfléchissait sur sa situation. Il était amoureux. Oui, mais pas de n'importe quelle personne. Il s'agissait de son roi et plus particulièrement, de son oncle. Il savait pertinemment que cet amour n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais voilà, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Trop longtemps enfouis, ses sentiments étaient resurgis et plutôt que de les dévoilés, il avait préféré partir pour pouvoir se contenir. Il se dégoutait lui-même d'avoir toutes ces pensées incestes envers un membre de sa famille mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'y parvenait pas. Un jour, une fois, il avait pensé à lui avouer, mais la prise de conscience des conséquences de cet acte l'en avait dissuadé. Si jamais son oncle le repoussait, tout le monde serait au courant, son frère, sa mère, ses amis, le condamnant à rester seul dans la honte, mais le plus dur aurait été de voir dans les yeux de son amour, le dégoût et le rejet. Cela aussi, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Quelques heures plus tôt, le plus proche conseiller du roi, lui avait une énième fois suggéré de se marier afin de préserver la lignée royale. En temps normal, le monarque aurait refusé mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas dit non et avait même proposé à son conseiller de lui présenter des prétendantes. Sans fût trop pour le jeune homme et plutôt que de s'énerver devant tout le monde à cette annonce, il avait préféré partir discrètement, sans un mot. Tel fût la raison de sa présence dans la forêt.

Non loin de là, dans une chambre richement parée, un nain de haute stature et fort beau, faisait les cent pas. Lui aussi il réfléchissait. Cette fois-ci, il avait enfin accepté la proposition de son conseiller, celle de prendre une épouse. Longtemps il avait lutté pour cela, refusant à chaque fois. En effet, pour lui, le mariage ne devait pas être un arrangement entre deux familles, mais plutôt l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment profondément. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était engagé à ne se marier qu'avec la personne qu'il aimait réellement. Mais voilà, la personne qu'il aimait n'était pas de celle que l'on peut aimer. En effet, ce jeune roi aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme, son propre sang, son neveu. Il savait que l'inceste, tout comme l'homosexualité, étaient très mal vu parmi les nains et lui, en tant que roi, se devait de montrer l'exemple. Longtemps il avait cru pouvoir trouver une solution lui permettant d'avouer au grand jour son amour mais malheureusement deux choses s'y opposaient. Dans un premier temps, son entourage et son peuple n'accepteraient jamais une telle union et deuxièmement, l'objet de ses tourments ne verrait en lui qu'un être dégoutant et méprisable. Le monarque ne pouvait donc que garder enfoui au plus profond de lui-même ses sentiments inavouables. Si seulement les mentalités pouvaient changées, mais après plusieurs années d'acharnement, le résultat restait nul. Ainsi donc, il avait accepté de se marier, résigner à ce que jamais, il ne puisse être un jour avec son amour. Il tentait donc de faire oublier à son cœur, l'amour qu'il portait à son neveu. Tel fût la raison de sa présence dans cette immense chambre.

Après plusieurs semaines, le conseiller de roi, Balin, avait fini par désespérer en voyant le résultat : beaucoup de prétendantes étaient venues mais aucune n'avait retenu l'attention du roi. Balin commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions, notamment sur le genre de personne qui attirait sa majesté : blonde, brune, rousse ? Grande, petite ? Mince, ronde ? Intelligente ou sotte ? Forte ou douce ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il lui avait proposé avant tout des princesses dont le rang et la fortune étaient acceptables pour le roi d'Erebor et si possible, jolie par la même occasion. Mais voilà, aucune n'avait eu l'air de l'attirer et c'était toujours avec le regard vague qu'il venait voir les prétendantes de Balin. Ce dernier commençait à baisser les bras, quand lui vient l'idée d'aller directement lui demandé. Après tout, il aurait dû commencer par là. Il se dirigea donc vers les appartements royaux. Après avoir toqué à la porte, il entra. Il le trouva derrière son bureau à gratter sur le papier des choses que Balin ne pouvait distinguer de là où il était. Il leva les yeux et son regard s'attarda sur son roi. Ce dernier était plus grand que la moyenne, sa carrure imposante, son visage à la mâchoire carrée était beau, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe courte lui donnait un air rebelle et ses yeux bleus faisaient tout son charme. Oui, son roi était un très beau nain, ce qui n'étonnait plus Balin quant au nombre incroyable de naine qui s'étaient présentées. Serait-ce sa beauté qui le rendait si difficile dans le choix de son épouse ? Non, cela ne se pouvait, le monarque ne se vantait jamais de sa beauté et beaucoup se demandait s'il s'en rendait vraiment compte. Soudain, le roi releva la tête pour voir qui était entré. Ses traits d'abord soucieux, se détendirent à la vue de Balin. D'un geste de la main, il l'enjoignit à s'assoir tout en lui demandant la raison de sa venue. Après quelques hésitations, Balin se lança :

J'aimerais savoir, quelles sont vos, disons, vos goût en matière de femmes ?

Thorin leva un sourcil, étonné de la question de son ami. Mentalement il sourit, amusé de la réponse franche à laquelle il pensait mais malheureusement il ne pouvait être sincère, pas même avec lui. Il lui répondit donc :

Je n'ai pas vraiment de genre spécifique, dit-il avec flegme

Mais, votre Majesté, vous avez refusé toutes les prétendantes que je vous ai montrées. Je ne vois plus quels sont les arguments de vos refus.

Ils sont simples mon cher Balin et je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appeler par mon nom lorsque nous sommes seuls. Je n'ai accepté votre proposition que pour vous faire plaisir et je dois dire que prendre épouse ne m'enchante guère – d'un geste, il coupa la parole à Balin – oui je sais, il important pour le royaume d'avoir un héritier, mais Balin, vous savez très bien que pour moi le mariage est avant tout un mariage d'amour et je n'aime aucune de ces femmes.

Peut-être qu'en apprenant à les connaitre vous pourriez changer d'avis.

Cela se pourrait, même si j'en doute. Et bien soit, parmi les prochaines que vous me présenterez, je m'engage à en choisir une afin de mieux la connaitre. Un instant mon ami, je ne dis pas que je la choisi comme épouse, je dis seulement que je ferais en sorte d'apprendre qui elle est. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Balin ? Ne donnez en aucun cas de faux espoirs à cette princesse.

Très bien votre Maj… Thorin, répondit Balin avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant le roi Thorin s'affaisser sur son siège et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Que diable venait-il de faire ? Balin était un nain rusé et bien plus subtil que lui. Il venait de s'engager dans quelque chose qui, au final, d'aboutirait à rien.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, je les attend avec impatience :D


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2, je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira mais le voici ^^ L'histoire n'avance pas encore des masses mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais pas une historie à rallonge ! xD Quelques chapitres devraient être suffisants (encore faut-il les écrire), de plus je dois avouer que j'ai du mal avec les longues histoires, au bout d'un moment je ne sais plus où j'en suis -'

En tout cas merci à ceux qui me lisent et bon chapitre :D

Je précise que l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.R.R Tolkien et de Peter Jackson. Seul un OC qui là, sort de ma propre imagination, m'appartient :D

Au fait ceci est une histoire à propos d'un couple homosexuel donc si ça ne vous intéresse pas ou que vous trouvez ça dégoutant, passez votre chemin ;)

J'ai mis Rating M mais ce sera sans doute pour plus tard ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois sa colère passée, le jeune nain décida de revenir au royaume. Ses réflexions terminées, il en était venu à la conclusion d'oublier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son oncle. Si ce dernier tenait à se marier, ce n'est pas lui qui pourrait l'en empêcher. Au final, il préférait voir son oncle heureux plutôt que de le décevoir avec ses sentiments si honteux. Il se trouvait maintenant à l'entrée d'Erebor et croisa son vieil ami Dwalin. Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui, au vue de sa stature, n'allait pas vraiment avec le personnage. Quoique, cela lui donnait un air moins effrayant.

- Ah Kili, s'exclama-t-il, te voilà enfin revenu parmi nous. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter sérieusement. Quelle idée as-tu eu d'aller te balader en forêt à cette période de l'année. Regarde-moi ça tu es complètement gelé. Viens par ici, un bon feu devrait te réchauffer.

Kili acquiesça, reconnaissant. Même si Dwalin respirait le guerrier par excellence, il n'en était pas moins cordial et attentionné. Il regarda attentivement Kili. Ce pauvre garçon avait l'air complètement perdu et ses yeux semblaient regarder dans le vide. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui d'ordinaire était si gai et plein d'entrain. Quelque chose d'important devait le tourmenter. Serait-ce un problème le concernant lui et son frère ? Il est vrai que leurs liens étaient particuliers et lorsqu'ils se disputaient, la fin n'était jamais très bonne. Ils leur arrivaient de ne plus se parler pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines et l'un comme l'autre paraissaient fortement ennuyés de cette situation. Leur orgueil les empêchait la plupart du temps de s'excuser, mais en règle générale, une bonne accolade les réconciliait. Toujours. Dwalin ne se faisait donc pas vraiment de soucis. Tôt ou tard, l'un irait vers l'autre, ravalant orgueil et fierté par amour pour son frère. Aussi, Dwalin ne posa aucune question à Kili, de plus, cela ne le regardait pas.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers un grand salon où des domestiques avaient allumé un grand feu. Kili s'assit dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre et se détendit peu à peu au contact de la chaleur. Dwalin prit place près de lui, sans parler, préférant le laisser à ses pensées. Kili quant à lui, fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il venait de prendre une décision : mettre un terme à son amour incestueux.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du royaume, un nain blond se dirigeait d'un pas furieux vers le salon précédemment cité. Pour être en colère, cela il l'était. Comment son frère avait-il pu disparaitre ainsi sans le prévenir ? Il s'était inquiéter toute la nuit ! D'inquiétude, son ressentiment c'était transformé en peur et là, son petit frère revenait au château comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Il allait voir ce qu'il en coutait de faire paniquer son grand frère. Une fois arrivé devant le grand salon, le jeune nain ouvrit brutalement la porte.

- Kili, nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! En voilà une idée de partir sans prévenir personne ! Tu es vraiment idiot ma parole, partir comme ça en pleine nuit et en hiver qui plus est ! Sale gamin irresponsable !

Kili, surprit par la réaction de son frère, fût muet pendant quelques instants. Quand son esprit se remit à fonctionner, il s'adressa à son frère :

- Fili, dit-il doucement, oui je vais bien, oui je n'ai rien et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Non mais quel... ! M'inquiéter? Je n'ai fait que ça toute la nuit ! J'ai même voulu aller te chercher mais Dwalin m'en a dissuadé !

- Je suis désolé Fili, tout va bien maintenant, j'avais juste envie de me dégourdir les jambes et de prendre l'air.

- Il y a les jardins pour ça, pourquoi être allé dehors ? En plus, on ne sait pas ce qui peut y avoir, les orcs sortent la nuit je te rappelle ! s'exclama Fili.

- Je n'en ai croisé aucun, rassura Kili, je suis entier et j'étais en train de profiter d'un bon feu. Et puis, je suis un adulte maintenant et tu n'es pas Mère. Laisse-lui donc son travail, reprit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un adulte dorénavant que cela t'empêche d'être encore un imbécile… La prochaine fois, préviens-moi au préalable, finit-il par dire d'une voix plus douce.

- Tu as raison, excuse-moi.

Fili s'approcha de son frère qui s'était levé. Il lui fit une accolade et le tâta pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Le nain blond pris un siège et s'assit près de son frère. En ce qui concernait Dwalin, celui-ci avait regardé attentivement la scène. Même si ces deux-là s'étaient disputés, c'était maintenant une affaire réglée. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce, laissant les neveux du roi discuter tranquillement.

- Alors Kili, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Pour me dégourdir et prendre l'air comme je te l'ai dit, répondit-il

- Ne me ment pas petit frère. Je sais très bien que quelque chose te tracasse, tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- Mais il n'y a rien je t'assure, dit-il d'une voix qu'il aura aimé plus assurée.

- Arrête, soupira Fili, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je le vois bien dans ton regard que quelque chose te préoccupe, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

Kili soupira. Son frère était bien trop perspicace à son goût. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler de son problème. Pas même à lui, surtout pas à lui. Il vouait une grande admiration pour Fili et le décevoir ne ferait qu'attiser son malheur. Des milliers de fois il avait voulu se confier à lui, mais la peur de se voir rejeter lui hantait l'esprit. Même si selon lui il pouvait tout lui dire, Fili ne s'attendait sans doute, voire pas du tout à cela.

Voyant que son frère était perdu dans ses pensées, Fili reprit :

- Kili, je t'en prie, je me fais du souci pour toi et j'aimerais sincèrement t'aider.

- Tu ne pourrais rien faire de toute façon. Si tu veux m'aider, ne me pose plus de question et aide moi à défouler ma colère dans un combat.

Kili se leva soudainement, se dirigea vers la porte et, se retournant vers son frère, il lui dit :

- Je t'attends dans une heure en salle d'entrainement.

Fili, surprit par ce changement d'humeur, acquiesça. Son petit frère, assuré de sa présence, quitta la pièce et s'éloigna en direction de ses appartements. Il avait réussi à ne rien avouer à son frère. Pour cette fois.

* * *

Le roi d'Erebor, Thorin, était en grande conversation avec Balin. Ce dernier venait lui annoncer que des prétendantes étaient présentent dans la salle du trône. Ils y allèrent donc, Thorin n'étant pas vraiment motivé. Après tout, il allait devoir en choisir une et apprendre à la connaitre. Thorin n'aimait pas la gente féminine, la trouvant, la plupart du temps, faible, sotte, toujours à dire quelque chose, à vouloir être belle et à pleurer pour un rien. Les seules femmes qu'il avait aimées étaient sa mère et sa sœur. Et encore, cette dernière était supportée à petite dose.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle du trône, Thorin pu observer que dix jeunes filles étaient là. Il n'y avait pas que des naines, mais également des humaines, qui pour la majorité, avait la taille des naines, mais sans la barbe. Le roi les regarda tour à tour, sans leur prêter une grande attention. Lorsque vint la huitième, Thorin s'arrêta. La personne devant lui était vraiment très différente. Humaine sans aucun doute mais elle avait quelque chose de… particulier. Ses yeux noirs dégageaient une forte impression de sérénité et de calme. Il la regarda plus attentivement. De petite taille, elle n'en avait pas moins une superbe silhouette. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient le long de ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Son visage aux traits fins, paraissait taillé dans le marbre tant il respirait la perfection. Elle semblait douce et gentille. L'aura quelle dégageait attirait Thorin et pour une fois, il trouva belle une personne autre que celle qu'il aimait.

- Balin, s'exclama-t-il soudain. J'ai fait mon choix.

- Votre Majesté ! s'écria le conseiller, j'en suis fort ravi.

Il regarda lui aussi la jeune fille et se dit mentalement que non, celle-ci, son roi ne pouvait y rester indifférent. Il avait bien fait de l'amener ici.

Derrière la grande porte entrouverte de la salle du trône, un jeune nain écoutait. Lorsqu'il entendit que son roi avait choisi l'une des prétendantes, son cœur se serra et des larmes commençaient à embrouiller sa vue. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Un nain et qui plus un membre des Durin, ne devait pas se montrer faible. Il les ravala donc, mais se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la salle d'entrainement. Ce jour-là, Fili vit son frère se battre comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, pas même lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Décidément, Fili ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que son frère avait un souci important et inavouable. Mais que diable s'il pouvait dire ce que c'était.

Kili, quant à lui, s'acharnait sur son frère. Il déchargeait sa colère et sa frustration autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était définitif, jamais il ne pourrait être avec lui. Cette femme allait lui voler ce à quoi il tenait le plus et il ne pourrait rien n'y faire.

* * *

Voilà, voilà j'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en cours de route xD Sinon, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que cela soit en bien ou mal (avec un peu de tact ^^) et puis cela me fait plaisir et me motive :D

A plus tard pour le chapitre 3 :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : voir chapitres précédents

Rating M : pour plus tard ;)

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 3**

Depuis que le roi sous la montagne avait fait son choix parmi les prétendantes que lui avait proposé Balin, Erebor était en émulsion. Tout le monde désirait connaitre le nom et le visage de cette future reine qui avait su charmer leur roi bien-aimé. Toutefois, une personne ne se réjouissait pas de cette nouvelle. En effet, Kili, broyait du noir dans sa chambre, donnant des coups de poings contre les murs histoire de se défouler. Longtemps, il avait cru que Thorin choisirait une épouse que bien des années plus tard mais là, il devait avouer qu'il s'était tromper. Il enrageait également car, après toute la bonne volonté qu'il y avait mise, il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de cet amour qui le rongeait. Furieux contre Thorin, furieux contre lui-même, il retenait ses larmes en balançait ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une fois ses nerfs calmés, il prit le temps d'étudier la question. Il aimait son roi. Il aimait Thorin. Il aimait son oncle. Ce dernier aimait cette nouvelle arrivée, ils allaient se marier et Kili n'aurait pas sa place dans cette famille nouvellement constituée. Son amour n'avait plus lieu d'être. Auparavant, même s'il voulait mettre un terme à ce qu'il ressentait, il avait la sensation d'avoir encore un espoir. Toutefois, dorénavant, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Son avenir amoureux avec Thorin n'aurait à présent jamais lieu, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un néant. Cette fois-ci, Kili ne décida pas de bannir ses sentiments, il se dit tout simplement, qu'avec le temps, à force de voir que tout était perdu, ils finiront par disparaitre. Cette idée ne le mit pas en joie mais lui permit, lorsqu'il alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec le reste de sa famille, d'avoir le cœur moins lourd.

Non loin de là, dans les appartements royaux, alors que le jour perçait de ses premiers rayons les larges fenêtres de la chambre, le roi, morose, se remémorait les évènements passé. Que lui avait-il pris de choisir une prétendante ? Certes, il avait seulement dit à Balin qu'il apprendrait à la connaitre, mais connaissant son vieux conseiller, si jamais cela n'allait pas plus loin, il se chargerait de lui faire changer d'avis rapidement. Il lui avait cédé histoire d'avoir la paix, mais ne s'était-il pas, enfin de compte, mis dans une situation pire que la précédente ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il mettait au clair ses pensées, il fit le point. Il aimait un prince. Il aimait Kili. Il aimait son neveu. Cet amour, voué à l'échec, ne verra pas le jour à cause du choix qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et même s'il le voulait, Balin se ferait une joie de mener à bien son entreprise de marier le roi à une princesse de sang royal. Toutefois, l'image du doux visage de la jeune fille qu'il avait choisi lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été frappé par son aura calme et sereine qui se dégageait d'elle. Peut-être, saurait-elle, à défaut d'avoir celui qu'il aimait, lui donné un peu d'amour et de joie au quotidien. Sa peine serait peut-être moins lourde à ses côtés. C'est sur cette petite note d'espoir qu'il se dirigea dans la salle à manger.

Ce matin-là donc, le petit déjeuner se passa comme tous les autres jours, du moins, selon Fili et sa mère Dis. Pour Kili, malgré sa résignation, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à Thorin pour voir si celui-ci avait un comportement différent par rapport à d'habitude. En temps normal, il parlait peu et ne souriait que rarement, mais là, quelque chose dans ses yeux le faisait paraitre plus apaisé. Cela fendit le cœur de Kili, car cela signifiait que Thorin était content de l'avenir qui lui était désormais réservé.

Du côté de Thorin, même si lui aussi jetait quelques regards à Kili, il pensait à sa rencontre avec cette princesse. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Quels sujets formeront leurs discussions ? Allait-il réussir à se faire apprécier d'elle malgré le fait qu'il ne ressentait aucun sentiment à son égard ? Comprendrait-elle que leur relation ne serait sans doute que de l'affection et jamais un amour sincère ? Toutes ces questions qui agitaient Thorin ne le rendaient pas moins content à l'idée de la revoir. C'est donc peut-être cette pensée là que Kili aperçu dans son regard et non le tumulte qui se passait dans sa tête. Après tout, cerner un individu d'un seul regard n'est pas donné à tout le monde et malheureusement, l'être humain ne voit pas très loin lors de son analyse. Surtout quand les pensées amoureuses vous brouillent l'esprit.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, chacun parti à ses occupations journalières. Fili et Kili partirent à la forge pour affuter leur armement, Dis alla retrouver les dames de la cour pour faire des travaux de femmes nobles telle que la broderie et Thorin retourna dans son bureau, dans l'attente de l'entrevue avec la jeune fille. Les heures passèrent et Thorin devint de plus en plus nerveux. Il faisait les cent pas quand Balin entra dans la pièce, lui annonçant l'arrivée de la princesse. Ils allèrent donc la rejoindre dans la salle du trône afin de faire les présentations de manière officielle. Le roi, élégamment habillé, était vêtu de manière simple mais riche. La couleur bleue de ces vêtements faisant ressortir celui de ces yeux et les fins fils d'argent parsemant sa tenue complétait l'ensemble. Ses cheveux longs, dont certains étaient rattachés en une natte serrée, étaient sertis d'une couronne dans le pur style des nains : lourde, imposante, froide mais parsemée de petits saphirs de part et d'autre. Sa carrure de guerrier, son œil perçant, sa mâchoire carrée, ses bras et ses jambes puissantes ajoutés à tout cela donnait à voir l'image d'un Thorin majestueux, puissant, guerrier. Le roi par excellence.

La jeune fille qui était déjà présente dans la salle, put ainsi admirer d'un œil appréciateur le souverain qui prenait place. La vision de cet homme dans toute sa splendeur lui donna des frissons tant il avait de la prestance et du charisme. L'aura de la pièce était devenue plus pesante à son arrivée. Des hommes comme lui, ce n'est pas le genre que l'on trouve tous les jours. Elle se dit mentalement qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance.

Balin interrompit ses pensées en présentant à la jeune fille le roi d'Erebor. Il le fit ensuite pour la princesse :

- Votre Majesté, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la princesse Valyria, fille légitime du roi Arkyol, du royaume d'Avenol, une contrée de l'Ouest.

- Enchanté ma Dame, s'empressa le roi.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla en une profondeur révérence et lui répondit également. Cela n'empêcha pas le roi d'admirer la grâce de Valyria. Même si elle n'était pas très grande, ses gestes étaient mesurés et fait avec tant d'élégance. Au moment où Thorin regardait attentivement la jeune fille, Balin commença tout un discours sur les modalités du choix du roi, expliquant à Valyria que sa Majesté désirait seulement la connaitre. Le concerné l'interrompit et proposa à la princesse de venir faire une promenade dans les jardins. Elle accepta avec joie. Balin dû donc se résoudre à se taire, mais il n'en était pas moins content de voir que le roi prenait les choses en main.

Thorin descendit de son trône et proposa son bras à la demoiselle. Ils allèrent donc vers les jardins et malgré le froid de l'hiver, certaines plantes persistaient. Leurs couleurs néanmoins étaient sombres et une large couche de neige les parsemait. Valyria trouva que ces jardins avaient un charme tout particulier et elle se sentit apaisée. Thorin ressentait la même chose, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il voulait réfléchir à lui et à Kili, il venait souvent ici, pour se calmer. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant chacun de leurs côtés, les merveilles de la nature. Valyria brisa enfin le silence.

- Votre Majesté, commença-t-elle, je suis très heureuse que vous m'ayez choisit parmi toutes les autres. J'espère sincèrement que je saurais vous plaire après que nous ayons fait connaissance.

- Je l'espère sincèrement aussi, ma Dame, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Vous avez l'air d'essayer de vous en convaincre. Vous ne désiriez pas vous marier ?

- Vous êtes perspicace, effectivement je ne le voulais point. Mais ma position actuelle en a décidé autrement. Je suis désolée que vous appreniez ceci de cette manière, mais je tiens à être sincère avec vous.

- Je trouve cela honorable, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je me dois donc d'être sincère avec vous en retour. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que mon père le désirait. Je ne veux pas me marier, du moins, pas tout de suite. J'ai envie de vivre avant, de découvrir autre chose que la vie à la cour. Mais comme vous le dites si bien, ma position en a décidé autrement. Je ne puis me défaire de mes engagements. Toutefois, je suis heureuse d'être tombé, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, sur vous. Vous m'avez l'air d'être un homme comme il faut, enfin, un nain comme il faut.

- Je vous remercie, s'exclama-t-il en riant, je vous trouve également très belle et très gentille. Vous paraissez être une douce jeune femme.

- Croyez-le ou non votre Majesté, mais tout cela n'est qu'une façade. J'ai plutôt un fort caractère !

- Vous me surprenez, certes, mais je vous crois.

Ils s'éloignèrent plus encore dans les jardins et Kili ne les vit plus. Il avait été là par hasard quand Thorin et la jeune fille était arrivés. Il s'était alors caché, tentant vainement d'écouter leur conversation. Toutefois, il vit la manière dont Thorin traitait la princesse et l'attitude qu'elle avait en retour. Ils avaient l'air de si bien s'entendre, que cela lui fendit le cœur. Un instant il s'était imaginé que leur relation serait silencieuse et ennuyeuse. Mais après cet épisode, il en doutait fortement. Il prit le chemin du retour quand Fili arriva.

- Ah tiens, Kili, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda son frère aîné.

- Bien, répondit-il, las.

- Vraiment ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller pourtant.

- Mais si, arrête de t'inquiéter, soupira Kili.

J- e n'y crois pas trop mais bon, tu m'en parleras quand tu voudras. Où allais-tu ? demanda Fili.

- A la forge, répondit-il.

- Je vais venir avec toi, un peu de compagnie ne te fera pas de mal !

- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Non loin, Thorin et Valyria continuaient leur chemin, bien emmitouflés dans leurs fourrures. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc de pierre, près d'une fontaine gelée. Le soleil, bien qu'il ne chauffe guère, donnait des reflets brillant à l'eau suspendue.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire qui me semble important ma Dame, s'exclama soudain Thorin.

- Je vous écoute, dit Valyria avec un sourire radieux.

- Nous parlions tout à l'heure de sincérité, je dois donc également vous dire que… que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh je vois, lui dit-elle perdant quelque peu son sourire. Je suis contente que vous m'en parliez. Au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre. Mais, si je puis me permettre, n'avez-vous pas pu vous marier avec elle ?

- Elle ?

Thorin hésitait, devait-il lui dire alors qu'il l'avait tu à tout le monde ? Cette jeune femme faisait partie de la race des hommes et selon ses souvenirs, ils étaient beaucoup plus tolérants en matière d'homosexualité. Thorin ne se considérait pas comme l'un deux, il était juste amoureux de Kili, qu'il soit un homme ou une femme. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé un jour en se disant qu'il préférait les hommes, non, il aimait juste son neveu, c'était tout. Mais, même s'il en parlait à Valyria, pouvait-il lui faire confiance pour ne rien révéler ? La jeune fille paraissait être digne de confiance mais tout à l'heure, elle avait parlé de façade en ce qui concernait son caractère, en serait-il de même pour garder un secret ? Il prit le parti de lui faire confiance, il se dit qu'il se devait de le lui dire, étant donné qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il l'épouse. Et puis, en la regardant attentivement, il sut qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Il se lança donc :

- Non vous faite erreur ma Dame, ce n'est pas Elle mais Il.

- Il ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Vous êtes amoureux d'un homme ?

- Oui, répondit-il n'arrivant pas à la regarder dans les yeux et préférant poser son regard sur la fontaine.

- Je vois. Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas. L'amour, cela ne se commande pas. Je suppose que vous avez dû beaucoup en souffrir, vu que les nains, ne sont… disons, pas très tolérants en la matière. Serais-je la première personne à qui vous en parler ?

- C'est exact, répondit-il, lui-même stupéfait par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il se doutait qu'elle l'accepterait, mais de là à compatir à sa douleur et à essayer de le réconforter !

- Comme je suis navrée. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas vous mariez, car vous désiriez être avec un nain/homme, je ne sais pas quelles sont vos préférences.

- Non, vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas les hommes que j'aime. C'est Lui. Avant Lui, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être attiré par un homme.

- Je comprends. Cela vous est tombé dessus d'un coup sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. N'est-il vraiment pas possible que vous l'épousiez ?

- Non et même si c'était possible, je ne le désire pas. Je souhaite simplement être avec lui.

- Comme c'est romantique. Etes-vous avec lui ?

- Non, répondit-il, il n'est pas au courant.

- Comment ? Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? Pourquoi cela ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien entendu.

- C'est un amour à sens unique, il ne voudra pas de moi.

- Vous lui avez demandé ? Il vous l'a dit ?

- Non, répondit Thorin, dépité.

- Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il va vous rejeter sans avoir essayez ? Pour un homme tel que vous je suis déçue, je vous croyais plus combattif, plus courageux.

- Je le suis, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, mais en amour, vous avez raison, je suis un lâche.

- Ne pouvez vraiment pas lui dire ? dit-elle avant de réfléchir. Attendez, j'ai une idée. Vous êtes obligé de vous marier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-il intrigué.

- Mais vous en aimez un autre ?

- Oui, dit-il en levant un sourcil, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je vous autorise, une fois marié, à être avec lui, s'il veut de vous.

- Comment ? Mais je ne vais pas faire de lui un amant !

- Vous comme moi n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes obligés de nous marier mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être heureux. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas amoureuse, mais peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera le cas et là, moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on puisse me dire la même chose.

- Vous êtes folle ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous accepteriez d'être trompé ?

- Même si nous sommes mariés, nous ne serons jamais vraiment ensemble puisque nous ne nous aimons pas. Cette situation arrange tout le monde : vous, moi, le gouvernement, mon père, etc.

- Mais…, commença Thorin.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, votre Majesté. Je vous l'autorise comme j'espère que vous me l'autoriserez le moment venu.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-il.

- Ne dites rien, vous voir heureux me suffit. J'imagine tous les tourments et toutes les souffrances que vous avez dus vivre jusque-là et j'estime que vous méritez d'être heureux autant que tout le monde.

- Je vous remercie sincèrement, lui dit-il, même si je ne pense pas lui dire.

- J'essayerais de vous aider autant que je le pourrais, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Ils prirent le chemin du château et se séparèrent une fois à l'intérieur. Thorin, de son côté, trouvait la jeune fille particulièrement originale. Sa réaction, sa proposition et sa volonté de l'aider alors qu'il ne se connaissait qu'à peine lui faisait chaud au cœur malgré la folie de ses propos. Il l'en remerciait intérieurement pour sa compréhension et son aide spontanée. Ce soir-là, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il s'endormit rapidement.

Dans sa chambre, Kili faisait les cents pas, songeant sérieusement à s'enfuir définitivement. Les voir une fois ensemble lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait continuer plus longtemps. Mais en aurait-il le courage ? Pourrait-il vraiment se résoudre à ne plus jamais le revoir ?

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui (ou non) laissez moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive grandement :D Ah et désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps ^^

A plus tard pour le chapitre 4 ;)


End file.
